Final event of the Games (MMFG)
This is how the Final event of the Games goes in Mal's Mixel Friendship Games. that Night, The teams are ready for the final event Principal Cherubimon: Since the score's tied, the final event will determine the winner of the Friendship Games. Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: Somewhere on campus, a pennant from each school has been hidden. The first team to find their school's flag and bring it back wins. Principal Cherubimon: And as soon as our teams are ready, we'll begin. the Wondercolts Lunk (EG): I don't feel like playing these games anymore. Gobba (EG): Well, we have to play! This is the last event! Magnifo (EG): scoffs It's a little hard to focus with all the magic stealing and portal opening. Mal: And I feel awful about what I said to Flain. Flurr (EG): Especially since he obviously didn't mean to do all the stuff he did. He's actually really nice. Mal: I know, and I feel guilty. Krader (EG): Let's just get through this last event and prove we're not a bunch of cheaters. Then you can go over and apologize. Mal: Thanks, so let's do it. At the Shadowbolts, Flain keeps away from Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike Dr. X: I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option. Globert (EG): What if they grow wings again? Dr. X: A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. Dr. X looks at Flain and his Device Dr. X: I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it? Flain (EG): But I don't even understand how it works and I don't deserve to be magical anymore. the Shadowbolts students arrived to Flain Dr. X: But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer. Dr. X: I realize that you've always been an outcast~ It's not everyone at school who likes to think~ To find a student that's like you~ I've had one or maybe two~ But the good ones disappear before I blink~ Shadowbolts: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Dr. X: Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)~ It's hard to have a brain as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)~ But if we don't win these games~ Well, I think I've made it plain~ What will happen if we have the losing scores!~ Shadowbolts: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)~ They all have used it, maybe abused it (ah-ah-ah)~ So then why can't we do the same?~ (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Dr. X: Call it power, call it magic~ If we lose, it will be tragic~ More important is the knowledge we'll have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)~ A chance like this won't come again~ You'll regret not giving in` Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?~ Shadowbolts: (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ We're not friends here after all~ Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)~ Is seeing Canterlot High School fall~ (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)~ Dr. X: What I'm suggesting's very simple~ And since it's win-win on all scores~ You only want to learn about the~ Magic that you have stored~ And as for me and all the others~ We only want what we deserve~ That our school will clinch the win~ And my...~ Dr. X and Shadowbolts: ...legacy will endure~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If we lose, then it's a crime~ But we can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)~ It's up to you to not fail this time~ Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike watches Flain as he ready to open the device, Behind them, the CHS Contestants and Mal looks at Flain ready to open the device Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Flain (EG): Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free~ Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: If both teams are ready... Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Flain (EG): And now winning these games depends on me~ Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike runs to stop him Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Flain (EG): And what doors might open if I try to use it~ Female Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Principal Cherubimon: ...the last event of the Friendship Games begins... Male Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Flain (EG): But the magic's what I really want to see~ Dr. X Laughs Flains slowly opens to device, Mal tried to stop it, As Dr. X laughed Shadowbolts: Unleash the magic, free the magic~ Unleash the magic, free the magic~ Vulk, Zorch, Lillipup and Sci-Mike tries to stop it Vulk (EG): No! Zorch (EG): Flain, Don't! Lillipup: Too late! Sci-Mike: Yikes! Everyone: NOW! Flain opens the Device, Causing it to Explode, As the Magic engulfs Flain, As the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts watches in horror Mal: Oh no. Dr. X: Max's voice screaming Not good! Flain floats up, The device drops, As the the Ball of powerful Energy grows bigger and bigger reaching it to Flain, as he looks at Dr. X and Shadowbolts in Fear Vulk (EG): Oh no! X, Shadowbolts, Mal and Wondercolts Watches Flain gets stuck into the Ball of Powerful energy Flain (EG): HELP! ME! DR. X! Screams too late, Flain gets trapped inside a powerful ball of energy. Sci-Mike runs away from a flash ball of energy happens Sci-Mike: No, Flain! the Light ball of Energy turns Black, causing it to Explodes, Flain (EG) turns to a dark thunder, He began to transform, unleashing a black magic, Their shoes we're grew into spiked shoes, His hands turned into Black Fang gloves, with Black Dragon wings on his back appears, and the 2 Black dragons horns appear, Revealing to be Black Infernite Max, As Dr. X Watches in horror and Steps back Vulk (EG): Oh no! Zorch (EG): Flain! Black Infernite Max: The power! The absolute power! like Midight Sparkle You were right, I don't deserve to have magic, But I do now! I just wanted to say good luck on your opening night! Sci-Mike: Screams Black Infernite Max: then Unleashes a powerful Black Zap on the Canterlot Statue, Destroying it Mal: Oh no, Planet Mixel. Tear rift appears revealing to be Infinite Land, Then cracks began to break Slumbo (EG): Uh-oh! Sci-Mike: Everybody run! Black Infinite Max Unleashes a black lightning bolt, Which causing to Destroy it, Revealing to be Cragster Land, As Everyone Screams and run for their lives, Black Cracks appears everywhere, He unleashes a black lightning Bolt breaking it, Revealing to be Electroid Land, another black zap breaks it revealing to be Frosticon Land, many tear rifts opens revealing to FangGang land and Flexers Land Black Infernite Max: Laughs the Crystal Prep Students Runs in fear, And so as the Canterlot high Students, who was trying to find a hiding place from those terrible tear rifts, Meanwhile, The Shadowbolts are facing Black Infinite Max, While Dr. X tries to find a hiding place Meltus (EG): Hey, where are you going? Dr. X: Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes